The Big Move
by YahBuddy101
Summary: Cyborg forces Raven to switch place with Bumble-Bee so they could have quality time together. Did Cyborg make some romances start with with out noticing? Or did he make Raven suffer? Read to find out! When I wrote this it was 1:50am ugh I NEED sleep R&R yahbuddy101 out!
1. The beginning

Why did she even accept the offer? Oh yeah that's right. Cyborg had seen her in a dress. A dress! And used it as black mail to get her to switch places with bumble-bee for a month.

*earlier*

"Raven would you..."

"No"

"But..."

"No!"

"If you don't switch places with bumble-bee I will show all the titans and all other Hero's that picture of you in that dress"

"You wouldn't dare"

"Oh I would, so deal"

Raven sighed in defeat, "fine. But you better watch your back for the next year and a half, I will find some black mail." All the color drained out of cyborgs face.

*present*

Raven walked down the halls of the titans tower on her way to her room so she could pack her things and go to titans east. When Raven got into her room she got out a red suit case (a present from Mas and Menos) she started packing. Her powers went to work grabbing her tooth brush, tooth paste, pictures of her and Starfire and her and robin and the rest of the team, a note book, pencils (she really liked to draw and write poetry [things I like to do]) she grabbed a few dozen books and her lap top. When she got those things, she had to grab another suit case this one was pink (starfire had forced her to buy this because "you need more girly things") and packed her clothes in it. Raven had washed her uniform the day before and packed it in her suit case, along with extras, she also packed a few civilian clothes. Raven put out a pair of black skinny jeans a blue top ( you know the ones that are a v neck and when you spread your arms you look like you have wings) with a black waist belt and blue flats. Raven grabbed her towels and hopped into the shower and washed her hair that was now shoulder length , her hair also had black tips and she now has bangs that go to the side that almost reach her chin. Once she had finished her shower she got dressed and walked out to the common room to go get her tea supplies and her travel mug. In the kitchen robin was waiting for her and he looked mad. "Why didn't you tell me, you have to ask permission first!"

"I'm not leaving you guys with an open space bee is taking in for me the arrangement is already made so just drop it."

"Fine. But I'm still not happy"

" I never asked you to be"

With that said robin left to go to the training room to cool off and raven grabbed everything it was about 12 when her and cyborg made the deal and it was now 3 a call was being made to the tower so raven answered it. " hey raven, thanks for taking my place I really need some time for me and cy we never get to see each other thank you so much!" Bumble-bees voice came out on the other side. " no problem, I do like to boss boys around from time to time" they both laughed. " I called to thank you and ask when you and me can switch places and what time your leaving". "Well I'm packed and ready to go, and if you want within the next hour or so."

"that will be great thanks raven!"

"Bye"

"Good bye"

Raven hung up and hurried to her room with her stuff to pack her mirror to nevermore and close her bags. With her bags dragging behind her raven made her way to cyborgs man cave ( the garage) so he could fill up her motorcycle (witch is a blue version on the R-cycle) "raven I'm glad you're packed so ready to go?" Cyborg asked when she entered his man cave. "yep and I want you to fill up my motorcycle because I'm not riding in a car with speedy, aqualad and Mas and Menos".

Cyborg laughed and filled her motorcycle with gas while raven contacted bumblebee " I'm leaving now so you better start leaving to"

"Oh Kay tell my robot I love him!"

As raven hung up she laughed until she noticed cyborg looking at her with a you-have-black-teeth-and-sixteen-heads look. "Bumblebee told me to tell her robot she loves him".

Cyborg turned a bright and vibrant red, "shut up and get out of here already" cyborg said playfully. Raven put her bags on the back of her bike (her bags are the really small kind) and put on her helmet a black helmet with a purple skull on the side with red flames coming from the skull when raven finally got there her hair was a mess which she fixed in her bikes mirror and rang the door bell it was a year since she saw anyone from the titans east besides bumblebee so when Mas answered the door he thought starfire had changed. "Menos, señorita Starfire está aquí y creo que podemos crecer más alto!" Mas yelled when he answered the door Menos came and saw Raven. "¿En qué piensas eso no es Starfire es un Ángel!" He yelled back. Aqualad hearing the commotion saw raven laughing when he heard what the twins where saying when they didn't recognize raven. "Aqualad do you know what they are saying?". "Of course, Mas thinks your Starfire and Menos thinks your an angel". "Mas, Menos um no estoy Starfire y yo no soy un ángel, soy cuervo ¿de acuerdo?". The boys just look like she was crazy and ran inside. " you can speak Spanish?" Aqualad was amazed. "Well we have titans that speak Spanish I might want I communicate with them later you know". Raven shrugged and grabbed her suit cases and walked inside. "I have to do patrol so speedy will show you to your room okay?". Raven just nodded and walked into the living room Speedy was waiting on the couch and mumbling to himself "why couldn't Starfire come". "Aw I'm so glad I'm appreciated here" Raven said in a fake cheery voice. Speedy turned around and just stuttered.

*Speedy*

Of course cyborg sends the creepy one and not Starfire star is so hot and that dark chick what's her name I don't know but man why her of all the people "why couldn't Starfire come?" I complain but the. I hear in a fake sugary voice "Aw I'm so glad I'm appreciated here". I turn around to see the most beautiful girl I ever saw!

"I-I-I-I- I'm speedy and you are?".

"Oh me I'm Raven you know, not Starfire". She says easily almost to easily. "Look I'm sorry I may have sounded like an ass, but I like to have people who are really talk-active it's just I just met you and beast boy says all this stuff about you not being very active in like talking and stuff" Speedy looked sincere enough so raven sighed. "And you listened to beast boy, I wonder how many brain cells you killed by talking to him" speedy laughed.

*raven*

What's wrong with me? My heart fluttered when Speedy laughed! "OMG his laugh was so amazing an his smile", happy and love just squealed. "Raven I do believe you have come to like him within the 15 seconds you properly met him", intelligence said in a teachers pet voice. "Raven I think we should get to know him better" Brave said. "So you want me to show you around the tower and to your room?" speedy asked. Raven still trying to hold back her squeal just nodded. After the tour Raven unpacked and went to the kitchen she would be cooking now, after the last time she tried to cook cyborg gave her lessons. She pulled out chicken and let it thaw penne noodles and Alfredo sauces he cut the chicken an let it cook, Raven then started the sauce when dinner was done she called the boys who all ran to the Table to see raven setting the table with dishes already set. Once everyone started eating the conversation broke out "so Aqualad what happened on your patrol?" Raven asked politely. " had a few thugs just robbers and petty criminals nothing I couldn't handle" Aqualad boasted in the most Manliest voice he could manage. "Mas and Menos what did you two do?" They looked at Raven then at each other "Bueno señorita me Starfire y Menos hablado con Robin y enojado le fuera entonces ponemos pegamento en el champú señor Speedy luego nos dejó a todos ustedes perfume en tu cama" Mas said and Aqualad laughed. "No no no, señorita Angel Mas y he jugado juegos de video y luego habló con Robin y cabreado lo llevaron a continuación, poner pegamento en el champú Sr. Speedy luego se quitó toda su perfume en tu cama" Menos explained to Raven. "What did they say about me?" Speedy yelled oblivious to what they said. " They said they put glue in your shampoo" Raven said rubbing her temples over the noise in the room. "I'm not Starfire and I'm not an angel my name is Raven" Raven explained to the twins who just nodded their heads. " I'm going to my room" Raven then got up and left .

HEY! How did you like it? Not great I know this is off of my phone so yeah took me for ever I will tell you what the twins said in just a second, I really like the speedy/Rea couple idk why I just do

Mas:Menos miss Starfire is here, and I think we grew taller!

Menos:What are you thinking that's not Starfire that's an Angel

Raven:Mas,Menos um I'm not Starfire and I'm not an angel,I'm Raven okay?

Mas: Well miss Starfire me and Menos talked to robin and pissed him off then we put glue in sir Speedy's shampoo then we dumped all of you perfume on your bed

Menos: No no no, Miss Angel Mas and i played video games and then talked to Robin and pissed him away then put glue on the shampoo Mr. Speedy then we took off all her perfume on your bed

so yeah that's the translations so hope u enjoyed reading my first chapter and I hope u continue reading I'm getting my room back today it's 1:50 am where I am so yeah I'm tired but whatev the reason I'm getting my room back is because my basement flooded and my room is in the basement so yeah i moved some if my crap down here but other than that yeah so wooh so I will be down in my room writing on my Mac chappies!

YEHBUDDY101 out!


	2. Realization!

So here is the next chapter

REALIZATION!

Again this is off of my phone so not my fault if there are a lot of errors so yeah R&R!

*raven*

When I walked into my room the strong smell of my perfume hit me. Oh yeah Mas and Menos decided to dump it on my bed great. I sighed and went into the bathroom that was connected to my room I looked different... Not that I didn't notice before but now I didn't look like Raven, I can't remember what she was like no more. I remember I had killed the old Raven off and replaced her with someone like Starfire, and I don't know why but I missed being creepy, I missed not having to worry what others thought about me. Why did I replace Raven, Red-X that's why, he decide to target me, he made fun of me. So I gave him what he wanted, a playboy bunny, a fake person lets say he doesn't stop flirting with me. My costume consists of a female magicians costume but no top hat and black combat boots, I now wear a black cloak with white fire designs on the bottom and white fingerless gloves. Well there's nothing better to do so I meditate. "Azarath metrion zinthos, azarath metrion zinthos". I see all my emotions in a circle discussing something "oh hello Raven, don't you think that Speedy is hot?" Love squealed. "Of course she does, if you do so does a part of her" intelligence said. "Never mind I'm leaving"

*normal*

Raven sighed when she came back from her small chat with two of her emotions. "I'll go to the training room" Raven said as she grabbed her iPhone 4S and small stereo and headed to the training room. She plugged in the stereo and played Walkin on the sun by smash mouth (best song ever listen to it whenever u have the chance). Raven wrapped up her wrists and fists and started to punch the punching bag they had, she started to learn how to use hand to hand combat without powers just incase Red X decided to put that sticky X over her mouth. After a few punches Raven round house kicked the bag and flipped back because it swung back and forth when ut came back again she punched it and you can hear a very painful CRACK!CRUNCH! Crouching down and holding her wrist Raven held back her tears.

*speedy*

I was walking towards the training room when I heard some music "And I heard you moved on

From whispers on the street

A new notch in your belt

Is all I'll ever be

And now I see, now I see, now I see

He was long gone

When he met me

And I realize the joke is on me" then a CRACK! CRUNCH! I run to see who was hurt when I open the door I see Raven holding her wrist in a crouching position her head facing down I run making sure I make lots of noise so I don't scare her and make her hurt her wrist anymore. "Are you okay?" And my answer was just a whimper, so I get up an grab the first aid kit and she holds out her swollen wrist and looks away her hair covering her face when I touch her hand she whimpers some more so I decided to talk, that's what bumble-Bee did when I was hurt so I opened my mouth and out came a shit load of words " it's okay this will hurt for a bit then I will put some numbing cream on, but I will be talking to whole time that's what Bee did to me when I sprained my ankle, so here it goes ill tell you about me I guess, I was raised in a reserve and was taught how to shoot a bow by brave bow my village burned down along with my guardians and most of the survivors blamed me calling me a curse so I ran away and ended up in star city and was taught how to crime fight by Green Arrow and then like Robin I quit being a side kick so I was walking and came across Bumble-Bee and Aqualad so I joined them and latter we met Mas and Menos, hey what did they say about me at dinner?" Ravens shoulders bobbed up and down like she was struggling to get air " they put glue in you S-Shampoo." Once I was done wrapping and putting her wrist in a splint I hugged her and she hugged back putting her head on my chest my uniform soaked with tears, wait Ravens crying. When we pull back I can see her tear soaked face but what shocked me the most she has a smile " you know I could have healed it once it stopped hurting". I blush and smile " but I wouldn't have got a hug from the prettiest girl in the world" now it was her turn to blush. Raven opened her mouth to speak but the alarm rang running to her room to put on her uniform I run to the common room to see Aqualad typing on the computer Raven comes up with a newly healed wrist but she still has the splint on. "It's Red X, but why is he here?" Aqualad asked in a obviously forced manly voice probably trying to impress Raven, speaking of Raven she has a new sexy outfit wow she's amazing.


	3. Getting Together

"But Red X is Jump city's problem, why is he here?" Speedy asked/said still not able to take his eyes off of Raven. "well lets not keep him waiting shall we?" Raven said ignoring Speedy's question knowing why he was here. Mas and Menos where already in the car. Raven ran to her motorcycle and sped off leaving Speedy and Aqualad trying to get the dirt out of their mouthes. Aqualad drove the T-car #2 to where Red x was robbing a jewellery store, Raven waiting for them in the shadows. "Guys i have a plan first Mas and Menos you two go Red X is not used to fighting TWO little boys so you guys go, oh and confuse him with some spanish. you two are gonna help me take him down, knowing X he probably knows your weaknesses and he will use that to his advantage, and before you ask, he has no weakness" Raven explained the rest of the plan to them and then she sunk into the wall. Mas was running around Red X and pulling his cheeks saying"awww, señor Red X está enojado Estoy tan asustada" and Menos would come out of no where and sit on his head saying"ja, ja, ja, ja, ¿es un robot que no sé" then Mas would reply with "ni siquiera a su madre ciega lo ama" and Menos would run from Speedy to Red x saying "es como otro ser Speedy" (they drank a potion that makes them able to run without holding hands it only lasts 12 hours). X had enough he stuck Mas onto the wall and menos way across the building and dodged an arrow from speedy, Aqualad was surfing on a wave when Red X threw a electric X into the water taking out Aqualad, Speedy shot 6 more arrows at Red X,which he dodged them, then X stuck Speedy's bow to the wall along with his hand. Raven came out of the ground behind X and covered her hand in dark energy and punched him in the back nocking X forward. "Sunshine that wasn't nice" Red x said in is mechanical voice. "it wasn't supposed to be dumb ass" Raven said darkly. "now sunshine since when did a beauty like you get such a nasty mouth hmm? Does Robin approve?" Red X taunted. "of course he doesn't, but that doesn't stop me Azarath Metrion Zinthos" a cash register flew at Red X and hit his legs when he tried to jump over it, he landed on his face. X lifted his hand and stuck that Red sticker over her mouth. Raven got into fighting position "now what is the dark bird gonna do to me?" Red X said faking a scared voice. BAM! X was on the floor again groaning when he got back up he cracked his nose back into place, noticing her splint. "what happened to my dear baby girl now, did she hurt her wrist?" you could just make out Raven saying "one i'm not your baby girl, and two i never will be." "well we will debate that later i gotta go, see yeah later sunshine" X said as Raven lunged for him. He pressed the teleport button on his belt. Aqualad was back on his feet and he went to assist Mas and Menos. Raven walked over to speedy and pulled the X off of his hand and bow. "Raven you okay?" Speedy asked very concerned.(now time for Aquajerk!) "Is that all you can say to her, she blew it! Thats the last time i ever take orders from a Titans west member!" Aqualad yelled at speedy pointing at Raven. "muh muht, mh mhnh muh mon mho muu muhr maha meh meh!" was all Raven tried to say waving her arms RIPPPP! "my fault, i'm not the one who used water against red X!" Raven said with a still red mark on her face in the shape of an X. "Cuervo señorita tiene razón aquajerk usted no tiene derecho a sáb eso de usted señorita Raven-que-usted idiot" Mas yelled at Aqualad. "Señorita Raven no vayas, pero, te puede dejar tard y no volver nunca" Menos said next. Aqualad was shocked the Titans East never yelled at him, Raven was turning them against him. how could she, oh yeah she's a demons daughter, a witch. when Aqualad came home it was about 3 AM, and he saw Raven and Speedy curled up on the couch. Aqualad went to his room and locked the door and called kitten on his cell phone "Hello Aquababy" Kittens voice came on the other end. "Hey kitten I need a favour, I will set you up on a date with speedy and you will kiss him and take a picture of you two kissing and send it to all the towers, I want to break Ravens heart." "Of course, but whats in it for me, maybe dinner and a movie?" "Sure". "okay, bye sweetie" Aqualad mentally beat the shit out of himself for calling her sweetie. The next morning Raven went to go to her room to go to Nevermore and her mirror was missing. a note was on her bed saying "If you want it back you have to go to the training room". So raven made her long trek to the training room when she was hit in the head with a base ball bat and nocked out.

*with Speedy*

I woke up to find Raven gone 'hmm must of went to her room to meditate' when something caught my eye a post it note saying "went shopping for tea be back at 3" so as i got up I say another on the fridge saying " to:Speedy; u + me on a date this afternoon i will meet you at the park at 3. love raven" it was 2 now so i went to my room to get ready for my date with Raven. I got into the shower and washed my orange hair with Axe shampoo (I HATE! Axe, it's just the smell and at my school, guys lather it one when girls don't go near them thinking 'i'm not wearing enough cause girls aren't coming') and rinsed. Once I was finished I pulled out a pair of black semi-skinny jeans a white short sleeve shirt and a black checkered button up shirt, I grew out my hair so, my hair in the front went to the top of my eyes (like Red Arrow off of Young Justice) and was sort of long in the back. I grabbed my red adidas, my sunglasses put them on and left at 1:45. when I got to the park i seen a girl with purple hair walk past me so I yell, "hey, Raven over here". But she kept on going so I ran after her and i saw her sit at a big oak tree so I sat beside her. 'Raven' took out a camera and what shocked me the most was that she aimed it for me and kisses me for the second time today (Speedy and Raven where cuddling on the couch) and took a picture before the kiss I closed my eyes and when I opened them i seen a blond girl smirking at me, "don't we look like a lovely couple?" it was Kitten (that bitch) and before I could grab the camera she plugged in her phone to an attachable chord on her pink camera and sent the picture to ALL the TITANS. I rushed to the tower hoping that Raven didn't see the picture when i came to see Mas and Menos "hey man, why did you break poor Ravens heart?" Mas said clearly upset..WAIT did Mas speak english? Okay maybe Raven made them a potion. (the yahbuddy101's to lazy to translate what they're saying potion) "Mas we sound funny" Menos said turning to Mas but he just whacked him on the back of the head "shut up we are supposed to be chewing out mr. cheater." "you know he can hear us right? We don't speak spanish for the next five minuets" Menos pointed out. BAM! I turned around to see Raven with her cloak on and the hood up, "how could you? Am i just garbage to you?" Raven said clearly upset. "I-I-I-I'm sorry okay, it wasn't my fault…" "oh, it wasn't your fault that you kissed Kitten, how can you just lie to me like that?" "look Raven let me explain please, i got a note saying to meet you at the park and when I got there I thought I saw you, it was a girl with purple 'hair' and a azarathian stone on her forehead, but it was kitten pretending to be you and i thought i was kissing you" I said almost crying. "I-I-I-I'm sorry for throwing a shoe at you." "Mas and Menos go play video games okay" I say knowing there might be swears, the two little twins ran off fighting over who can get the better controller. But this is what happens instead, "Speedy I think I fell in love with you" Raven said looking down. "I think I fell in love with you to Rae bird" I say. We kiss it was a small little peck wanting to go slow, "But your still an ass" she said and turned and walked away. "Hey, where you going?" "To go kick Kittens ass for touching what isn't hers." i chuckled yeah she was defiantly the one for him.

*with Raven*

BAM! Kitten fell face first into the ground, "What the hell" BAM! "thats for pretending to be me! And this is for touching what isn't yours" BAM! "I'm sorry, aqualad told me to do it he wannest to break your heart, please don't hit me anymore" Kitten whimpered, blood dripping from her now broken nose and her split lip. I walked away from her sobbing figure and I go to the ocean, take off my socks and boots and I put my feet into the water. "Hello Raven" I hear aqualad, I felt him behind me for 5 minutes. "you know your an ass hole right" "Aw come on Raven it was just a prank, you know i would never hurt you" He started rubbing her shoulders, "your very tense relax bit" "get your hands off me" My fists glowing black and my eyes white.

IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE THIS SORRY I'VE BEEN BUSY (NOT REALLY, I HAD WRITERS BLOCK) BUT ANYWAYS ITS HERE BTW NKCANDYGIRL I LOVE YOUR STORIES WRITE MORE AND UPDATE AND ANYONE ELSE GO AND READ NKCANDYGIRL'S STORIES TRUST ME THEY ARE AMAZING! AND NOW HERE IS THE TRANSLATIONS!

Mas: awww,is Mr. Red x angry, i'm so scared

Menos: ha, ha, ha, ha is he a robot? I don't know

Mas: not even his blind mother loves him

Menos: he's like another Speedy

Mas: Miss Raven is right Aquajerk you have no right to say that about miss Raven, you-you-you jerk you

Menos:vMiss Raven dont go, but you, you tard can leave and never come back

YEAH WELL ILL SEE YOU GUYS LATER!

YEAH BUDDY101 OUT!


	4. The Date

YO! I'M BACK! SO I'LL BE POSTING MY SCHEDULE FOR WHEN I'M UPDATING

MONDAY!

TUESDAY!

WEDNESDAY!

THURSDAY!

AND SOME FRIDAYS, SATURDAYS AND SUNDAYS!

I'M GOING TO MY DADS HOUSE EVERY SECOND WEEKEND SO YEAH LOL ^_^

NOW ONTO THE STORY THIS CHAPTER IS ALL ABOUT SPPEDY AND HIS RAE BIRD!

HOPE YOU LOVE IT ! R&R!

*Speedy*

The first few dates where fun but this one is going to be amazing I already took money out of my bank account that Ollie made for me (Green Arrow) and put it in my wallet I'm gonna buy Raven a promise ring. I got out of my room wearing black jeans with a red button up shirt and black sunglasses. When i walked up to Ravens room I heard shuffling and banging, so I nocked a muffled come in was my reply so I walked in, and saw the most funniest thing ever, Raven jumping up and down trying to get her light blue skinnies on (I do that all the time do you guys?and my friends make fun of me for it. add a review to answer) I couldn't contain my laughter no more Rae whirled around her eyes glowing white, when she saw me, her eyes softened and turned back into those exotic purple eyes I fell in love with. "what's so funny?" "I-I-I-You-You-Yo" at least I tried to answer all she did was blow a strand of hair out of her eyes and said "Never mind i don't want to know". Raven was finally done and we walked down the halls hand in hand, she was wearing a blue top with a white tank top underneath and red all stars (converse). "I love the fact that I fell in love with you" Rae said leaning into my side. "wow telling me you love me indirectly, thats a first" I grinned as she laughed the most beautiful laugh ever like music in my ears. We both got into my black car and drove to the park for our all day date. when we got out Raven punched my arm, her hair was messed up I rolled down the windows as we were driving. Our hands like magnets went strait for each other when we started walking. After a few minutes i tugged her hand towards a ice-cream shop. "Hello sir what would you two love birds like today?" "I'll have a cookie dough and Roy would like a chocolate mint" "coming right up" I told my favourite ice-cream kind to Rae just for future references. We got our ice-cream and started walking again when we walked past the jewelry store I dragged her in and asked which promise ring she like best and she picked a black metal ring with tiny red jewels engraved into it. I payed for two of them one for me and one for raven. We put them on so when we held hands the rings would be on the hands that are intertwined.

*Raven*

This is the best date so far and I can't wait to see the rest _ring ring ring _my communicator went off Aqualad was calling me "Hello?" "Raven where are you?" "With Speedy, why?" "Ditch him and come to the tower to me" "hmm this is a very hard decision ditch my boyfriend and go to the guy who hit me in the back of the head with a baseball bat or stay for the rest of our all day date, i think I will choose stay, buh bye" I sighed. "He's an asshole"Speedy whispered to me, I nod "So what do you want to do?" Speedy asked me grinning like an idiot he knew something I didn't "I don't know what do you wanna do?" Wait why in the hell did i say that I ment to say lets go to the book store. "there is a carnival on the other side of town lets go there" I nodded not wanting to hurt his feelings. It was a nice ride there we held hands on the way his thumb running across my knuckles. When we got there Speedy payed and we went in there was so many thing to do and it was only 9 am so me and Roy went to a stand it was an archery stand Roy payed the man a dollar and started, he hit all the targets and won me a big and fat penguin stuffed animal (like the chicken Beastboy and Cyborg won her) "It's so cute I love it thanks Roy" he grinned and said "Lets go on that ride over there" It was the biggest roller coaster I had ever seen in my whole entire life I just followed Roy to the line up with wide eyes "Your not scared are you?" I snorted and he chuckled. when it was our turn we walked to the first car which happened to be the only car with no vomit inside, I passed the man my stuffed bird and the ride started we were going uphill at a very steep angle when we on the bend I closed my eyes and let out a very girly scream and Roy raised out intertwined hands and laughed there was a loopty loop and a tilt loop (the loops that go side ways) when we got off I grabbed my stuffed animal and we went to get cotton candy for the both of us, "I love you" Roy said stuffing his face with cotton candy. "I love you too, you pig" I say grinning. He just laughs and throws away the empty bag, "so what next my lovely girl friend?" "Hmm", I pretend think, "I would like you to kick someones ass at an arcade game, and win me a stuffy" Roy laughed, "never thought you would be the type for stuffed animals" i glared "I like most things girls like, just as long as its not pink" again Roy laughed.

*Speedy*

Me and Raven walked towards an arcade game and it happened to be another archery game a guy with a flower shirt came up to me and said "I bet you 100$ I can beat you at archery" he was a very greasy man and smelt like weed, but the guy inside me said to my brain 'hey I have an idea let me take over for a bit' and of course my brain said 'yes' "Your on" the bell rang and of course I became 100 bucks richer and i won Raven another stuffy this time it was a polar bear with a red scarf with a blue heart with an arrow going threw it. "lets get some hot chocolate, and then go home its already 5, we have cake and ice-cream at the tower." We went to the Cafe and headed home when we got our drinks.

I KNOW REALLY SHORT BUT WHATEVS I LOVE YOU GUYS THAT REVEIW!

FLAMERS YOU GUYS ARE USELESS AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE COUPLE WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE FUCK OFF

I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW AND I WILL PROB PUT UP A CHRISTMAS ONE SHOT OF YOUR CHOICE:

REDX AND RAVEN

BEASTBOY AND RAVEN

ROBIN AND RAVEN

KYD WYKYD AND RAVEN

KID FLASH AND RAVEN

PRACTICALLY ANY RAVEN/? COUPLE I LIKE

PLEASE VOTE BY SENDING ME PM'S OR SIMPLY REVIEWING AND TO THE PEOPLE THAT GO TO OTHERS SAYING THAT THE COUPLE THEY CHOOSE SUCKED YOUR VOTE NO LONGER COUNTS!

^_^ BYE GUYS DON'T FORGET R&R ^ - ^ ^w^

yeahbuddy101 out!


	5. The Bird and Two Arrows

HEY!

IM BACK NOW HERE IS CHAPTER 5! YEAH BUDDY 3 LOVE U GUYS WHO REVIEW!

NOW ON TO THE CHAPTER BUT FIRST HERES THE POLL

KYD WYKKYD/RAVEN: 3

KIDFLASH/RAVEN: 1

ROBIN/RAVEN: 0

BEASTBOY/RAVEN: 0

RED X/RAVEN: 1

OTHER/RAVEN (YOU GUYS VOTE WHO)

NOW TO THE CHAPTER!

*Raven*

When me and Roy got back to the tower I put my phone on a stereo and started to play my playlist "Dance" and pressed play I WILL WAIT started to play (I do not own the songs in this fanfic) me and Roy started to dance. The song changed to TURN IT UP, I danced into the kitchen and started to take the ice-cream and cake out. I brought the food to the couch Roy sitting beside me turned down the music I passed him his bowl of cake and ice-cream, "Thanks babe" I blushed "No problem, but can you do me a favour?" Speedy looked at me with one eyebrow up in interest, "and what shall it be my lady?" I took off my shoes and put my feet on his lap. He chuckled at my fashion sense my neon green sock with a nerdy face on it and my neon pink sock with a moustache face on it were resting on his knees. "I love you" he said for the like 1000000000 millionth time. "I love you too" I reply. A few hours later we where huddled together watching wicked scary 3. Some how I moved from beside him to in-between his legs we were both getting tired but where to lazy to get up and go to our rooms so I used my magic to grab a blanket from my room and brought it too us, not wanting to leave the comfortable position Speedy leaned to the side so both of our heads were on the same pillow Roy's arm was on top of my stomach and my back was pressed against his chest both of us fell asleep. When morning came I woke up with a feeling i was being watched. I opened my eyes to only see Speedy looking down at me with a smile "Mornin' baby" I got up and mumbled a "Mornin'" as well. I got up to make Roy and I, some coffee when my communicator rang 'Hello?" "Raven, what the hell, i've been trying to contact you for hours, I need you to come back now, we need to talk about something" "Robin i'm sorry I need to stay here just get cyborg to beam you here (stole idea from young justice) then we can talk" He grunted I snorted "boys and they're stupid communication problems" Speedy just laughed hearing me. Robin came walking in the room, "you can not be dating a titan, and you of all people know that rule" "what i'm not dating anyone" I lied, his eyebrows went up. "Oh really then what the hell is this?" Robin shoved a picture of me and Speedy sleeping together on the couch in my face. "How did you get that?" "Aqualad sent it to me this morning" "hey, your dating Starfire, how is this any different?" "Starfire can protect herself you can't" before Robin could take it pack I punched him full force in the nose breaking it. "you do not have to worry about me, if I was you I would be worried if star was a hooker more than if Raven can protect herself, which by the way I can" Robin just stumbled back into the beam and went home. i sighed asshole.

*Speedy*

Wow Raven really does pack a punch, but bird face really did deserve it. "Hey, Rae-bird you okay?" a small nod was all that came from her. "You know what, i want you to meet Green arrow" Raven looked shocked would be an understatement, like she expected me to dump her of something, now that would never happen. She smiled "Yeah I would love that" Me and her got ready to go Raven wearing black skinnies with a red shirt that hugged her body with a green hoodie with a creeper face on the back, her shoes looked like robin hood shoes (you know those boots that make your feet look small and go to you knee) I was wearing blue jeans with a red tee shirt and a lime green creeper hoodie with a creeper face on the back, we had both decided to match. We got into my car and drove to star city when we came up to the apartment building "we have to go to the top". We got to the lobby and the man at the desk looked at me then to Raven, "who are you?" "My name is Roy Harper and this is.." I began "Rachel Roth" Raven finished for me "we are here to see Oliver Queen" The man looked from me to Raven and pressed a buzzer button "Hello Mr. Queen a man named Roy Harper and a woman named Rachel Roth are here to see you" He nodded a bit then said "Go up". I only knocked once before Ollie opened the door and pulled me into a hug saying "I missed you so much" I blushed when Raven giggled. "Ah who is this Roy, why didn't you tell me you had a wife" The colour flew from face, Raven giggled again, making me smile like an idiot her giggle was amazing "I'm Rachel Roth, and me and Roy are just girl friend and really piggy boy friend" Rachel said extending her hand to shake Oliver's but he had other plans, "Family don't shake hands they hug" Ollie grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug and she made a noise that sounded like a sheep? "How rude of me come in come in, tell me Roy when are you going to purpose (SP?)?" again the colour drained from my face, "We've only been dating for a week" Oliver just smiled and asked Rachel how i act around her she smiled a one in a million smile and said "Stupid, cocky, like an idiot and a moron mixed together" "Great he hasn't changed a bit" I was super embarrassed. "I love your house" Rachel sounded amazed she lives in a tower for god sake "thank you miss, hey Roy did you tell her you know the secrecy?" I smiled "She already knew" Oliver looked confused, "she's a teen titans just like me GA" "Really which one?" "My name is Raven" Rachel answered. "Wow i've seen you before on T.V your amazing can you show me some of your powers?please?" "yep she can, right sweetie?" she gave me the death glare and said to follow her. "She is very intimidating, even bat man would look away and he's like 4 feet taller than her" "okay now watch and learn" Raven ran towards the edge "Rachel" I yelled. She looked like she was diving into water. People on the street stared and gasped. Raven speed her arms open and she began to transform into a raven she flew up towards us and landed on my shoulder Ollie was staring at her in amazement the raven was covered in black which grew until it faded away there sat Raven still on my shoulder, Oliver clapped "Amazing I just loved it"


	6. Why Did She Leave?

I KNOW ITS BEEN FOREVER BUT I HAD WRITERS BLOCK

AND SCHOOL IS BEING A BITCH FOR ME

2 OF MY BEST FRIENDS ARE FIGHTING

1 OF THEM IS SAYING SHES GONNA PUNCH THE OTHER

AND THE 2ND ONE JUST WANTS TO NOT TALK AND LEAVE EACH OTHER ALONE

SO ANY WAYS IM BACK AND HERE IS CHAPTER 6

I, AM TO GET TO AT LEAST 8 CHAPPIES

SO, ANYWAYS HERE IT IS ENJOY.

PLESE VOTE FOR THE POLE CAN'T WRITE ANYTHING IF I HAVE NO COUPLE:

*RAVEN*

Someone actually likes my powers. "Your awesome too, the way you shoot arrows it's amazing if you taught Speedy how to not kill people with his arrows thats an accomplishment."

"your such a dear, come inside i would like to hear more about you and your past if you don't mind"

"actually Green Arrow Raven"Speedy began

"I would love to" I say before he can say anything about my anti-socialness.

So after telling about my past he told me to just call him Ollie and someday I will apparently call him dad -_-# okay O.O

"It was nice to meet you " I say, old habits die hard.

"The pleasure is all mine Ms. Roth, but please just call me Ollie."

"Then just call me Raven" I retort.

"She's a keeper Roy don't do anything to piss her off she'll kill you before you can get to a phone or an arrow"

"Yeah, thats not gonna happen she's THE CHOSEN ONE" Speedy mimicked an announcers voice.

I laugh, "Yeah and THE CHOSEN ONE'S leader is gonna be pissed if i'm not at your tower" I mimic Speedy's voice.

"See you guys later, come visit me when Roy proposes" Roy's face turns white I laugh. I start running to the stairs while Roy runs to the elevator, the race is on.

I win of course apparently when Roy got in the kid on the floor below left but the kid pressed all the buttons, and I mean all 25 of them.

When we got to the tower, Aqualad and Robin where waiting for us.

"Where were you guys, and why didn't you bring your communicators?!" Robin said with a red face.

"Yeah, what would have happened if someone attacked Steel?!" It was Aqualad's turn to yell at us.

"We where visiting Green Arrow, and by the way Aqualad you should be kicked off of the team, you hit me on the back of my head with a baseball bat, and your dating Kitten!" I say with my back turned to them.

"He's what?!"

"Robin are you deff? I said he's dating Kitten" I say with an annoyed tone.

"Aqualad, you are unfit to be a titan you are off the team, I don't care what you say, your off" Robin said with his hand out, "I need you communicator and your Titan card"

"Fine!" Aqualad gave Robin his stuff, "Raven if I have to die doing it I will kill you, the next time I see you"

"Over my dead body" Speedy said puffing out his chest if it was on another circumstance I would have laughed.

"Aqualad you can try but you will fail, if I banished my dad one of the worst demons in the world I can kick your ass"

Aqualad stomped out. I sighed and sat on the couch "assholes these days"

"Raven don't think your out of trouble"

"Speak of the devil and he comes"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"your an asshole, thats what it means!"

"Raven your off the team"

"What?! Fine lose the best person on the team!"

"Robin what the fuck? if Ravens off then i am too" Speedy said pointing to his chest.

"Don't throw away your career for me" I yell at him

"Yeah Roy she's not worth it" Robin said

"maybe to you but not for me" Speedy

"Roy listen to me, don't go off the team here" I pull out a sharpie and write my cell number on his arm "So you can stay in contact"

I look in his covered eyes "I love you" I say as I hug him.

"I love you too"

I teleport away

*Fifteen years later*Speedy*

(-'someone txting Roy/Red Arrow/Speedy'

-'ROY/RED ARROW/SPEEDY TXTING SOMEONE')

I miss her, Raven I miss you

ding-a-ling (lol ding-a-ling lmfao)

'hey' Raven's texting me ^-^ fuck yeah!

'HEY'

'hows u?'

'GOOD U'

'good'

'THATS GOOD'

'lol good, good,good we hve the most lamest chats ever'

'LMAO YEP :)'

'miss you'

'*TEAR* MISS U 2'

'g2g ttyl'

I sigh that's about how long are texting chats are pathetic.

do-do-do do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do

do-do-do do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do

do-do-do do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do

"Hello?" I answer my phone.

"Roy, good you answered I need to talk to you right away" Robin I still hate that prick.

"Yeah, where?"

"Titans west tower, and now"

I hang up and get changed into my uniform.

Once I beamed into the living room I see the most horrific sight ever a blond girl with red streaks tied up with Kid Flashes now evil clone (long story).

"Good your here, now Roy she said she knew you as a kid ,you talk to her" Robin says to me.

"Its Phantom, you pathetic traffic light" Phantom spits at Robin. Her uniform consists of a black shirt that hugged her body with blue sleeves, black pants with blue pouches strapped to the legs.

She was wearing a black cape with a blue inside, grey fingerless gloves covered her palm, her eyes are covered with a mask that matchs mine and Robin's but the edges curve upwards like a side ways tear drop.

Her hair long blond was always in the way of the mask.

"See what Robin means, she's a evil person" Cyborg says. The girls head turns towards him and her hands glow a reddish-pinkish.

"Oh, i'm a evil person alright, I have new powers too, want to see?" An ear piercing screech emits from waves from her hands like Jinx's hex.

"Fear, Shadow, Poison, Electricity, Air, Earth, Fire, Water and the dark energy you guys know so well thanks to Raven are at my command" Phantom chuckles darkly.

"Okay we know your on your period, but don't take it out on us" Beastboy says with his hands up in a truce position.

A shadow came out of no where and covered Beastboy slicing his arms and legs he screamed.

A light green smoke like substance hovered over Starfire "Ahhh" she screamed poison was all over her, burning her skin.

"Ahhh" Robin's yell came out lightning struck him, electricity crawling all over his body.

Air blew the real Kidflash over and pined him to the ground.

A rock hit Angel (She turned good) and pined her wings to the ground.

Fire surrounded Terra (she came back claiming she remembered).

Water trapped Cyborg.

And dark energy surrounded the rope around her and Evil Flash.

"Your not a threat" She says.

i just noticed but her shoes are like Robins wow.

She walks around the victims of her powers but stops at Kid Flash.

"Your cuter than my Flash" She kisses her fingers and puts them on his cheek, "see ya".

YEAH! LOVE YOU GUYS REVIEW I BROUGHT IN MY OC! PHANTOM/MADISON FINN

SHE KNOW ROY FROM HIGH SCHOOL, SHE'S SLADE'S DAUGHTER!

SHE IS GOOD BUT SOMEONE IS CONTROLLING HER

AND SHE LIKES KID FLASH YEP THEY ARE GOING TO BE PAIRED TOGETHER

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT!

YAH BUDDY 101 OUT!


	7. SHE HIT A MOOSE!

**I'm sorry this is NOT a chapter my daughter and her brother had a terrible car crash and he will not be writing for a while please be patient with her, her brother hit a moose on the way from they're fathers house, she is alright but has a broken leg. She will write as soon as she gets home. Thanks for your time.**


	8. Who's That Chick

WELL HERE IT IS THIS IS MY NEW TIME TABLE:

START WRITING; MONDAY, SOME FRIDAYS AND SOME SUNDAYS

FINISH WRITING AND POST;, THURSDAY, SOME SATURDAYS AND SOME SUNDAYS

YEAH KINDA MESSED UP I CAN'T WRITE CHAPTERS EVERYDAY BECAUSE I FOUND OUT THAT I GET DISTRACTED EASILY SO YEAH

LOL I WILL START EXPLAINING THINGS ABOUT EVIL FLASH AND PHANTOM AND HOW RAVEN AND PHANTOM KNOW EACH OTHER

AND EVEN HOW ROY KNOWS PHANTOM SO YEAH ENJOY

*PHANTOM*

Wow, how did the Titans catch me?

Oh yeah My Flash was being an IDIOT and led them to our base, great.

(FLASH BACK)

"So, when we get off duty, wanna go out with me?" What a pathetic piece of trash.

"No"

"But you like the goody two shoe version of me, why don't you like me?"

"He is the original remember, and i don't like you, your nothing like the real flash, your just as fake as Barbie maybe even more"

"You hurt me you know"

"Yeah theres a reason why I do it"

_Quack Quack Quack Quack…Quack Quack Quack Quack_

"Nice ring tone"

I rolled my eyes and answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"Maddie I need your help"

"Rachel?" I looked at fake Flash and went into the bathroom and locked the door. "Whats up?"

"I did something bad"

"How bad?"

"Like really bad"

"What did you do?"

"What do you do"

"Steal. What does this have to do with what you did?"

"I did something worse"

"Okay i get it you did something bad, your dodging my question, What did you do?"

"I killed him" Rachel sobbed.

"You what? Who?"

"I killed my roommate"

"What happened?"

"I can't tell you I need you to come over"

"Where are you?"

"i'll met you at the cafe"

"'Kay"

Once I walked out I was still on the phone.

"Im sorry" I hear Raven say.

I look at the phone with a questioning gaze.

"You under arrest"

I turn around great its traffic light.

"How did you get here?"

"We found Raven and then we got her to distract you, then your friend Evil Flash went out for a run and he led us here, simple"

"Well good luck" I say as I turned my music on from my phone, I ran to the window.

Die young started playing so everyone that I past could hear it.

"Your not getting away!" Robin yells.

"I can hear Raven talk but its on a phone, she's talking to a titan off of a communicator.

"Its her …. fault, she's like this, …..hers" Was all I could hear.

"Got it…. out, see you later Raven" Was the next voice.

I was swooped up and I looked up to see the real Kid Flash running with me in his arms ^_^ OMG!

Once we stopped he put me down and I started to walk but I walked leaning a little bit to the back.

I fell down, "Ow"

"HA I cant believe you just fell, and Raven said your very balanced hahahaha"

How dare someone laugh at me but its Kid Flash so I will let it slide for now.

"I didn't fall, I attacked the floor"

"Backwards?"

"what i'm just that skilled"

He laughed again but said with a calm voice, "give me your hands"

I looked at him quizzically and then ever so slowly gave him my hands, he took off my gloves and gasped when he saw a black burn mark in the shape of a dragon breathing fire.

"What happened?"

"I would rather not say" i didn't look him in the eyes.

there was a metal band on each of my wrist with red gems in them.

"I need to take these off, is that okay?"

I wasn't listening I just nodded absently looking into his eyes.

I felt good and happy? I never felt this in such a long time I was cut off of my train of thought when Kid Flash screamed.

I looked down worried, my bracelets where shocking him, that happened to me when ever I did something bad.

I grabbed them out of his hands and dropped them on the ground but not before it shocked me.

"Are you okay?"

"Okay? Okay? what about you? You had to wear those all the time"

"Why did you do what you did, when i'm supposed to be a villainess?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance"

"I'm glad that you decided I deserved one"

I lunged at him but instead of attacking him I hugged him.

"I am too"

He hugged back, "Your hair smells like grapefruit"

"You smell like cinnamon"

"You look beautiful"

"I look like i got hit by a truck, what are you talking about" i say as I laugh.

"I always found people who got hit my moving objects hot"

"Shut up, where are we?"

"My place"

I looked around it was nice red and black furniture, a huge flat screen T.V.

By now What was I thinking by Dierks Bentley was playing on my phone, "You like this type of music?" Kid Flash asked.

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"No, but Raven told me that I need to keep you safe, so heres the story your my new roommate… whats your name?"

"Madison Conner Fin"

"your my new roommate Madison Fin, we both go to the same school i'll call the school and arrange you to go to all the same classes as me"

"What city are we in?"

"Steel" (I know its not his home city but i need him to live here for the story to go on)

"Are you sure Robins not gonna find out?"

"Yep, now go change"

I go to my room (he told me where it was) it was blue and black with a huge t.v.

I change into a pair of faded blue skinnies, a grey shirt that had a bunny running from a zombie bunny with writing "If you a zombie and you know it bite your friend."

I grabbed my lime green hoodie with stick figures running away from zombies saying" WARNING if zombies chase us i'm tripping you."

"Maddie, come out here I want you to meet someone."

I walk out to see Robin 'well here goose nothing',"Hi, i'm Madison"

"Robin, nice to meet you."

"Like wise." I say with a fake smile

"Rob what brings you down here?"

"Well i'm looking for Phantom, did you see her?"

I choked on my pepsi, "Wow your looking for a criminal, can I help?"

"Leave it for the professionals miss" Robin said winking at me.

I threw up in my mouth but swallowed it, "We will tell you if we see Phantom just send me a pic of him, Flash you promised to show me the campus."

"Phantom is a girl"

"Wow I never thought thee robin would need to chase a girl" I say almost puking.

"Well it was great to see you Rob but me and Maddie need to go."

"Bye" I say waving.

"Bye miss" Robin said kissing my hand that piece of trash.

YES IM BACK THEY LET ME HAVE A LAPTOP THANK GOD. I MISSED YOU GUYS.

SO YEAH I'M STUCK IN THE HOSPITAL FOR ANOTHER WEEK

TALK TO YOU SOON.


	9. A happy ending?

IM BACK! DID YOU MISS ME? I HOPE U DID!

WELL I HAD A DREAM I KNOW WHAT IS GONNA HAPPEN!

SO FURTHER ADO HERE IS THE STORY!

*RAVEN*

I cried myself to sleep I had no clue if my best friend was in jail or if she hated me.

I woke up to my phone vibrating, "Hello?"

"Hey, guess what i'm living with Flash now!"

"Your safe? Did Robin catch you?"

"No thanks to Kid Flash, and you so I heard you say it's my fault i'm like this? why?"

"No I said it's her father's fault she like this, not hers! I can't believe thats what you heard i'm sorry if it hurt you"

"It didn't hurt I just needed an explanation, Anyways you should come over I have a surprise for you"

Kay I'll be over in 15".

I walked to my dresser pulled out a black shirt, blue skinny jeans and a red hoodie and teleported to Kid Flashes pent house.

I walked into the kitchen and dropped my purse and phone Roy was standing there smiling at me.

He was dressed in black jeans a red tee-shirt and black leather jacket.

"Roy?"

"Raven"

I ran and jumped on him kissing him repeatedly.

"I haven't seen you since, since I last saw you" I said breathless.

Roy chuckled held up my hands looking at the promise ring he gave me.

"You kept it" He said with a small smile, "I did to"

I just kissed him again, "I missed you so much, I love you."

"I love you to"

He tugged on my hands and we walked into the living room where a full blown make-out session was occurring on the couch.

I cleared my throat and Madison's head wiped up her face a full blown red.

Madison was wearing her fuzzy cat pyjamas I got her for christmas and Kid Flashes favourite shirt.

Wally was wearing blue jeans and a blue shirt. Wait! he NEVER wore blue WTF!

"Maddie why are you wearing KF's shirt? And KF why are you wearing a blue shirt? you never wear blue!"

They both blushed, mumbling a"he gave it to me" and a "She bought it for me".

We all sat on the couch watching scary movies and us girls screamed even when the scary music came on.

The boys just laughed at us.

The power went out, "Um, Flash do they normally go out?" Maddie said her voice trembling.

"No, lets cheek it out"

"No! I say we stay here until they come back on"

"Chicken! bawk bawk!"

"Let's go and get this over already!"

Just as we started walking the lights came on and Kid Flash was laughing holding the light switch.

Before I could think of a threat Maddie lunged for his throat and held him down her legs wrapping around his waist keeping him from moving, she pinned his hands above his head.

"You just had to ask if you could see me naked, jeez"

Madison blushed but managed a growl, mean while me and roy where laughing our asses off.

Kid Flash kissed her and she seemed to forget that she was mad at him. me and roy laughed again.

"Raven, I was going to ask you something in a more romantic evening but this will do so here it goes" Roy said looking in my eyes hope filled his green ones like an ocean battling with fear.

He got on one knee and said with a smile, "Raven your my perfect girl, you care for me and you keep me from getting into trouble will you marry me?"

I looked at him and screamed and I managed to say "Of course" threw my tears.

Kid flash was now bringing in a Champaign bottle while Maddie was bringing in glasses, "To Raven and Roy may your lives prosper."

Kid Flashes communicator went off, "Hello?"

"Kid Flash I need to ask you about Phantom" Madison left the room and came back in with her costume on.

Before Kid Flash could answer she said, "Hey Robin, it's me Madison, yep your nasty and a total faggot, by the way Speedy and Kid Flash quit, see you"

"Did you just quit for us?" Roy asked still shocked.

"Um, I think she did…. and she swore at Robin… Cool!" Kid Flash said Looking at Maddie like she just saved the world with a flick of her wrist.

"You stole the words straight out of my mouth" i smirked.

"Anyways, wanna start planning my wedding?" I ask Maddie, who just squealed and went on her lap top and we started.

*A YEAR LATER* *RAVEN*

"I can't do this" I say i'm sweating like crazy, looking at my makeup.

"oh shut up, jesus, you love him and he loves u so why not, I actually wont miss looking at you two eating each others face of when ever i'm over at your place." Maddie says standing next to me

"But what if he doesn't like who I am?"

"Are you talking him not liking a bitch like you? He already knows who you are what you talkin bout?"

"I know, but what if we don't end well?"

"Then you don't end well?"

"You a great advice giver" I say as i roll my eyes.

"Okay people the wedding is starting" Beastboy yelled.

Beastboy was walking with Terra.

Kole was walking with Jericho, Jinx was walking with Aqualad.

Kid Flash was walking with his girlfriend Madison.

Cyborg was on my left and Bumblebee was on my right.

the bridesmaids were wearing red dresses that on the left side went to the mid thigh and flowed down to the tops of they're red sparkly heels. the longer part was also frilly.

The grooms men were wearing grey suits with blue shirts and red ties.

The wedding march sounded and the bridesmaid walked down the isle.

Here comes the bride played and me, Cyborg and Bumblebee where walking down the isle.

Row was wearing a black suit with a grey under shirt and a white.

My greases hugged all the right curves of my body there was silver lining that showed where my corset was it had gems lining the top, it was a strapless dress.

I was wearing silver heals with gems along the sides.

My hair was straightened but the ends where curled I had a red rose the pinned the two strips of hair that are in-front of my ears at the back of my head.

My bouquet had red roses and blue orchids.

I stepped out and stood in-front of Roy.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the Marriage of Roy Harper and Rachel Roth, If anybody thinks that this couple are not perfect for each other speak now or forever hold you peace." The minister said.

There was a silence.

"Do you Roy Harper take Rachel Roth to be your lawfully wedded wife through sickness and in health, till death due you part?"

"I do" Roy said his eyes gleaming with joy.

"Do you Rachel Roth take Roy Harper to be your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and in health, till eat due you part?"

"I do" I promises myself I wouldn't cry but tears brimmed my eyes threatening to pour.

"Now you may say your omens"

"When i first met you, I tried to attack you, your the only person besides Robin that can stop my bow, but you did it with your BARE hands, I was impressed then I saw you save my life when we where fighting the brotherhood of evil, and when we had christmas with all the titans, your the one who cooked another turkey when Cyborg burnt the first AND second one because he was distracted by Bee. i also remember when you first came to Steel to help us, I was a total jerk but you stayed by my side. And how you stuck up to Aqualad I'm amazed how you forgave him and didn't rip off his arms, and I also remember when you threw your shoe at me, is there metal at the bottom? I also remember when you met Green Arrow and You where so out of character it wasn't funny. I remember when I had to say good bye to you because of Robin, I will never forget the day you broke my heart but fixed it at the same time. Raven.. I mean Rachel, your my everything and please never leave me, or love anyone else."

everyone clapped Tears started to fall down my face.

"Roy, your the most Cocky son of a bitch I have ever met, but your my cocky son of a bitch, I love you with my all heart and yeah thats metal at the bottom of my shoe, I remember you gave me bruises on my palms when we first met, to be honest I fell for Aqualad first, then i noticed he was just another player toying with girls. I remember *Sniff sniff* I used to lock myself in my room and how Beastboy said it 'being creepy' *sniff sniff* Yeah i'm still sorry for hitting you with my shoe but Kitten did touch what wasn't hers and I remember telling myself when I first went to Steel and actually met you guys, Speedy's my future husband he just doesn't know it yet *chuckle sniff sniff chuckle* I remember when you gave me my promise ring and I always will, when i do die, I will re-live that day over and over again *sniff sniff* I love you and hope to be with you for the rest of my half ass life and hopefully it will be better than it was before"

I was in a full blown crying mod by the time i ended my little speech once I calmed down the priest said the words i've been waiting for so long to here, "You may kiss the bride"

Roy picked be up and kissed me. My hands instantly wrapped around his neck.

We ran out of the church and went into the limo that was waiting outside and we drove to airport where a plane was waiting to drop us off at Jamaica where we would be spending our month long honeymoon.

THE END

**PLEASE READ**

HOW DID YOU LIKE IT CHEESY ENDING BUT OKAY I MAY OR MAY NOT WRITE A SEQUAL IT DEPENDS ON HOW MUCH PEOPLE REVEIW SAYING THEY WANT ANOTHER OR DO U GUYS WANT ME TO WRITE ONE SHOTS OR ANOTHER RAVEN/SOMEONE STORY?

REVEIW AND WE WILL SEE SO BYE, I'M SO GLAD IM DONE THIS YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW LONG I HAVE BEEN WAITING TO POST THIS I'M SO HAPPY, I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE YOU KNOW WHAT SCREW SCHEDULES BECAUSE THEY ARE TO COMPLICATED, SO YEAH YAHBUDDY101 OUT PEACE BRO, TILL NEXT TIME.

I'M ALSO HAVING A LITTLE **CHALLENGE** I WANT A **ONESHOT** THAT CAN BE **ONE** OF THESE **SHOWS**:

**TEEN TITANS**

**LOONATICS UNLEASHED**

**POWER PUFF GIRLS**

**POWER PUFF GIRLS Z**

**ALPHA AND OMEGA**

**SPACE JAM**

OR

**LOONEY TUNES**

**MUST CONTAIN ONE** OR **HOW MANY YOU WANT** OF **THESE**:

**HOT CHOCOLATE**

**SNOWBALL**

**ICE**

**FIRE PLACE**

**CHRISTMAS** (I KNOW IT'S KINDA LATE BUT WHAT EVE)

**NEW YEARS **(SAME GOES FOR THIS FOR WHAT WENT FOR CHRISTMAS)

**BLUE FUZZY SLIPPERS**

**SNOWBOARD**

**ICE SCATE**

**PAIRINGS CAN BE (DO NOT HAVE TO BE YOU CAN CHOOSE)**:

**TEEN TITANS; RAVEN/ANYBODY** (STRAIGHT PLEASE… **I DO NOT** HAVING ANYTHING AGAINST GAY PEOPLE IT JUST DON'T READ THOSE KIND OF STORIES)

**LOONATICS UNLEASHED; LEXI/ACE,TECH, REV**

**POWER PUFF GIRLS AND PPGZ; BLOSSOM/RRBZ OR RRB**

**ALPHA AND OMEGA;ANYBODY/ANYBODY**

**SPACE JAM; LOLA BUNNY/BUGS**

**LOONEY TUNES; DON'T CARE CAN BE ANYBODY**

**TITLE MUST CONTAIN: YAHBUDDY101'S ONESHOT CONTEST 2013**

**DESCRIPTION MUST CONTAIN: PAIRING, SUMMARY, WHAT OBJECT OR THEME**

**TO TELL ME YOU SUBMITTED PLEASE PM ME** OR **REVIEW ON THIS STORY**, **I WILL NOT SAY ANYTHING BAD. ME AND MY FRIEND WILL JUDGE WHO GETS 1ST, 2ND AND 3RD PLACE.**

**OTHER DETAILS: MUST BE FROM K-T NO OTHER OR SUBMISSION WILL NOT BE ACCEPTED**

**GOOD LUCK! LOVE YOU ALL**


End file.
